Destiny
By: Icewish Chapter 1 Emily: Emily Hirsh, age six. I lived with my parents and younger brother, Jake, until June 3, 2010. It was my sixth birthday, and we were all sitting around the kitchen table eating my birthday cake, except for Jake, who got it all over his face and clothes rather than eating it. That's when it happened, a man broke into our house. He was carrying a pistol, and shot my parents and my baby brother. I escaped through a open window, and ran to the house next to me. They let me in and I called 911. When the police came, the murderer had already left. He stole my mother's jewelry and my father's wallet, but what he really stole was my family and my peace of mind. That day will mentally scar me for the rest of my life... William: William King, age seventeen. On June 3, 2010, I made the worst decision in my entire life. I was at this party with my friends, and some kid brought alcohol. I didn't want to drink it, but my friends forced me to. Surprisingly, no one called the cops. Once the party was over, I was, um, really drunk. I couldn't find my phone, so I got in my car. Don't ask me what the heck I was thinking. I started driving. My vision blurred and I crashed the car. The rest of the night was nothing but a blur of light and sound. Ashley: Ashley Jones, age eighteen. On June 3, 2010 I was boarding a plane to Scotland. I was accepted to the University of St Andrews to study marine biology. I have been in the International Baccalaureate program in my local high school and have strait A's in all my classes. All that keeps me from my dream now is a long fight to Scotland, and of course several years of college. The plane took off. It was late at night, but you could see all the little lights given off by houses and cars and such. It was several hours in to the flight when I heard "Passengers, please put on your oxygen masks." They drooped down from overhead. Right after I put mine on the captain said "Flight 3-18 is going down, please remain clam." Chapter 2 Emily: I was sent to stay with my aunt and uncle. They hate each-other, but they refuse to get a divorce. They fought day and night and day and night for as long as anyone could remember. I retreated to my room were I found books to be my savior. I read the Chronicles of Narnia, Harry Potter, and any other books that I could find. Some of the books were hard for me to understand because I'm only six. I was searching through the massive bookshelves in my spare room when I came across a book titled Warriors: Into The Wild. My mother read this to me and my brother when she was still alive. I loved how she would make a different voice for all the characters and make them come alive from the black and white sheets of paper. It felt like I was in the actual book and I was watching little Rusty go from Firepaw, to Fireheart, and then the noble Firestar. We never finished the last book. She promised on my sixth birthday that we would finish it, but that moment never came nor will it ever. I looked at the book for a few more moments, and then tried to take it out of the bookshelf. As soon as I touched the book, a bright light flashed and I saw no more... William: I woke up in, well, jail. "Great," I said to myself as I sat up from the cold, gray floor. I felt awful, and I was still dizzy. I stood up, but I soon fell to my knees. I felt like vomiting. I pushed myself up against the cold, gray walls to try and get a hold of myself. I was able to stand up. I looked around. There was a small, uncomfortable looking bed, a filthy sink and toilet which provided no privacy, and mostly just gray pieces of concrete and stone. I walked over to the bed, which felt just as hard as the floor of the cell, and I pulled off the covers. The sheets were stained with blood and were littered with holes. But in the center of the bed was a book titled, Warriors: Into The Wild. I remembered that book from sixth grade, and I hated it. I swear that you couldn't take two steps down the school hall without a bunch of squealing girls saying "Firestar this" and "Graystripe that." I picked the book up, but as soon as my fingers touched the cover, I was consumed by a blinding flash of light... Ashley: We landed right in the middle of the freezing waters of the Atlantic Ocean. I was helping evacuate the plane before it sunk beneath the bone-chilling waves. There were many women and young children on the plane, so I helped them into the bright yellow life rafts. The plane was empty. The only ones left on board were the flight attendants and I. I noticed a young girl near the back of the plane. "Mommy! Mommy!" she cried. I tried to get her out of the plane and onto one of the rafts. "No, you get off. I can handle this," said a flight attendant. I nodded. I let the girl get off the plane first, and I noticed she dropped her book titled Warriors: Into The Wild. I picked it up in order to return it to her, but then I saw no more... Chapter 3 Emily: I found myself in a dense, green forest; but the trees seemed very tall, taller than most trees. I looked around and saw two cats next to me; but they were very big cats, they were bigger then me. One was a black tomcat, and the other a blue-gray she-cat. They were both sleeping, and I didn't want to wake them up, because who knows, they could be little girl eating cats. When I began to walk away, I noticed that it felt, um, odd. I stepped into a puddle by accident. In the puddle, I saw a reflection of a white tabby she-cat. I screamed and jumped back. Then I realized, that it was me. "Maybe those other big cats were people too," I said to myself. I walked back to the section of the forest where I saw the two cats. They were awake now, and they were yelling and screaming at each-other. "What do you mean that you have no idea how we got here, you stupid cat!" shouted the black tom. "Stupid cat?" hissed the blue-gray she-cat. "I'll show you who's the stupid cat!" She slid out her claws. The tomcat growled and said "Oh yeah! Well how about you just go to he-" "Um, excuse me," I said. They both turned around to face me. "What?" snarled the black tom, bitterly. Th she-cat narrowed her eyes at the black cat and hissed. "What is it, little kitty-cat?" she asked, much nicer than the tom. "Um," I said, not knowing how to put my thoughts into words. "Were you people too?" I then asked. The two cats looked at each-other for a while, and then the she-cat looked at me. For a second I thought she was going to call me crazy, but then she said "Yes, as a matter of fact we were." "Hey! You!" shouted a voice. We turned around to see three cats. "Get off of ThunderClan territory!" hissed a silver tabby tom with black stripes. William: I felt a hiss rise in my throat, which was weird, because being a human I've never hissed before in my life. "Longtail," said a gray cat. "Can't you see the tom and the blue-gray she-cat are almost to young to even be warriors, and the little one is barely old enough to be apprenticed." This "Longtail" narrowed his eyes at me and let out a faint hiss. The gray cat was about to speak again, when a calico cat stepped forward. "That's no reason why they should be trespassing, Brindleface," he said. "Um, yes, Redtail," said this "Brindleface." I noticed the calico cat walked up to me and bit the loose skin around my neck. "Hey! Let go of me," I growled. Then I noticed that he was larger and stronger than me. God, it's like stupid second grade all over again. The cats dragged me and the other two back to their "camp" as they call it. They dropped me at this blue cat's feet, er, paws. She turned to look at the calico cat. "Who are these rogues, Redtail?" she asked. "We found them on our territory," he replied. "By the stream," he added. "Hrm," she said as she thought for a moment. Then she let out a small smile. "Get them some freash-kill and a place to sleep," she said. "W-What?" said Redtail. "You heard me, get them some food and a nest," said the blue cat. "But Bluestar!" said the calico cat. "Their filthy roogues, nothing but troublemakers!" Bluestar narrowed her eyes at Redtail. "Maybe I have chosen the wrong deputy, for you question my direct orders," she hissed. Ashley: Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction